Butterflys
by SillyOldThing
Summary: JJ's wedding is over and each character explores their feelings after the event, some rather surprising. Part 2 up. Mostly Team centric
1. Chapter 1

**Butterflys**

I do not own Criminal minds:

_'The heart wants what the heart wants'~ _Woody Allen

_XXXXXX_

Hotch leaned down and pressed a tender kiss on Beth's lips. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"Was that the PG rated version of one of your kisses," she teased.

Hotch took a quick look around at his car, saw Jack in the backseat and nodded.

"I'm afraid so, " he said.

She smiled and squeezed his hand "Goodnight Aaron, the wedding was lovely; I don't know how Rossi did it on such short notice,"

"Well... he's Rossi," said Hotch with a grin. He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and headed back to the car. Jack was now sleeping soundly in the back seat.

Beth stood on her steps and watched him drive off. Her smile began to fade from her lips. She drew her pashmina around her and shivered but it wasn't from the cold, It was from the realization that she was in trouble.

Beth hadn't been lying when she said the wedding was lovely, it was and JJ looked beautiful. The night was perfect, the food fantastic and the guests had laughed and swirled happily around the dance floor, herself incliuded. Rossi had been the perfect host. Aaron had looked dashing as usual and was more than a competent dance partner.

She was having such a lovely time that when Spencer Reid, one of Hotch's agents asked her to dance she couldn't say no. It turned out the young man Aaron had decribed as awkward and gangly was actually pretty graceful and an excellent dancer.

She had seen Dr Reid a couple of times before this evening but she really took notice of him tonight as he was the only man wearing a bow tie. It had a certain adorable charm to it. Her heart practically melted when she saw him playing and doing magic tricks with JJ's little boy.

She sighed at the recollection as she entered her house and locked the door. She debated whether to fix herself a drink but decided against it. Tomorrow she had to be at the gallery to meet with some clients and the last thing she needed was a hang over. Instead she went to her bedroom and prepared for bed

She thought about Aaron and how she was attracted to him from the moment she first saw him training at the gym. She had decided then and there she was going to meet the tall, dark and handsome federal agent. Beth prided herself on always going after what she wanted and now here she was dating him.

He was a wonderful man and a caring father. She was very fond of his son Jack though she felt she did need to have a conversation with Aaron about how she was not always on call to pick up Jack and take care of him at a moments notice. Yesterday had been an emergency and a weekend, but Aaron needed to understand she had a career that was important to her.

Her thoughts drifted back to Dr Reid and their dance together. It made her blush. He had asked her about her work and he was unbelieveably knowledgeble about art and artists. It had felt good to talk to someone who understood things about her world and seemed geniuely interested.

What had really brought a flush to her cheeks was not his knowledge but rather when he pressed his hand to the small of her back to guide her around the dance floor. She immediately felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart began to beat harder. She felt acutely aware of his long delicate fingers touching her and for a second the thought _"I wonder what he's like in bed _" flashed through her mind. This thought had been followed by immediate guilt.

Their dance had finished and the rest of the evening progressed happily. However Beth had a difficlt time getting Dr Reid out of her mind. She looked at herself in the mirror.

'_What is wrong with me? I feel like a desperate old cougar having inappropiate thoughts about the pool boy' _she thought.

Except this poolboy was a man who was a friend and colleague of her boyfriend.

She and Aaron were in a new realtionship. He was handsome, intelligent, loyal, everything a woman could want in a man but when he kissed her she didn't get butterflies, she wanted the butterflies and Beth knew she always went after what she wanted.

FIN

AN; I'm pretty sure this story will not go over big with the Beth/Hotch shippers but I got the idea when I was watching the last scene of Criminal minds and in one brief scene, Beth and Reid are dancing together and the two actors are quite close and laughing and talking, it made me go hmmmm! but it's just a one shot. I shall go back to writing 'It's a Ditch'.now

Please Read and review. Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Rossi**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds. Wah!

_'That's Amore!'~ _Dean Martin

Rossi sat back in his favourite arm chair and loosened his tie. He sipped on his glass of 50 year Scotch and gave a sigh of satisfaction. He had pulled it off. He had successfully planned and executed a wedding in one day. It was a pretty damn fine wedding too, even if he did say so himself. He chuckled as it occurred to him that maybe he was a bit of an expert because he'd had so many nuptials of his own. Of course it helped when one had a lot of money and the guest list was fairly small.

Everyone had on their dancing shoes tonight even Reid who surprised him with some pretty fancy moves. He thought about Kevin and Penelope and the the way they were gazing at each other. It didn't look like they were going to stay broken up for very long. Beth and Hotch looked pretty cozy too. Hotch had smiled more tonight than he had in the last four years. Rossi was starting to fear that scowl of his was permanently etched on his face. He was happy for Hotch; the man had been alone for far too long. The only thng he found a trifle disturbing and he hoped it was his imagination was that he thought Beth was staring a little too long and hard at Dr Reid's fine lithe form. He hoped not, for everybodys sake.

Prentiss was the one who appeared the most out of sorts tonight and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with either yesterday or JJ getting married. He had a feeling an announcement might be coming their way soon. This did not make him happy, especially since they had just got her back and Reid seemed to be coming around to being his old self again. He sighed, there were just some things in life he could not control.

His mind settled on one particular guest. The one who had been the first to arrive and the last to leave. He also wondered if Garcia and Reid had run into her yesterday as they had bumped into him. Erin would be absolutely mortified to be seen taking the walk of shame in front of subordinates. This made him smile. He knew Reid could keep a secret but Garcia was a whole other story.

He sat up and looked at his rolex. It was nearly three am; he had to be at the BAU in about 6 hours. Maybe Hotch would be a little forgiving if he were late. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be the only one. It had been one hell of a weekend.

Rossi surveyed his backyard. The caterers and cleaners had already taken care of the mess and had restored everything back to it's pristine state. No one would believe there had been dining, dancing and a wedding there a few short hours ago.

"My work here is done," he said aloud, making himself grin.

He headed up to his bedroom still holding his glass of scotch; the ice making pretty tinkling sounds against the crystal. Rossi found himself humming a Dean Martin tune that had been playing in his head all evening.

_"Amore!" _.

Fin

AN: Please read and review.


End file.
